Alternate Universe
:For information on alternate realities within the ''Star Trek universe, see the articles parallel universe and alternate timeline.'' Alternate Universe is a Star Trek CCG expansion released by Decipher in . New concepts introduced a new card type (Doorway cards), as well as cards with an Alternate Universe icon, that denoted their origins in a parallel universe. The set had 122 cards, including an ultra-rare card, the Future Enterprise. Artifacts }} * Iconian Gateway R'' * Ophidian Cane ''R * Receptacle Stones R'' * Ressikan Flute ''R * Samuel Clemens' Pocketwatch R'' Dilemmas * Alien Labyrinth ''C * Cardassian Trap U'' * Coalescent Organism ''R * Conundrum C'' * Edo Probe ''U * Empathic Echo C'' * Ferengi Attack ''C * Frame of Mind U'' * Hidden Entrance ''C * Hunter Gangs C'' * Interphasic Plasma Creatures ''C * Malfunctioning Door C'' * Maman Picard ''U * Outpost Raid C'' * Parallel Romance ''U * Punishment Zone C'' * Quantum Singularity Lifeforms ''U * Rascals U'' }} * The Gatherers C'' * The Higher... The Fewer ''U * Thought Fire C'' * Worshiper ''C * Zaldan U'' Doorways * Alternate Universe Door ''C * Devidian Door R'' Equipment * Echo Papa 607 Killer Drone ''R * I.P. Scanner C'' Events * Baryon Buildup ''C * Captain's Log U'' * Engage Shuttle Operations ''U * Interrogation R'' * Intruder Force Field ''U * Klim Dokachin U'' * Lower Decks ''U * Mot's Advice U'' * Particle Scattering Field ''C * Revolving Door R'' * Rishon Uxbridge ''C * The Charybdis U'' * The Mask of Korgano ''C * Thermal Deflectors U'' * Wartime Conditions ''R * Yellow Alert C'' Facility * Neutral Outpost ''C Interrupts * Anti-Matter Spread C'' * Barclay Transporter Phobia ''U * Brain Drain U'' * Countermanda ''C * Dead in Bed U'' * Destroy Radioactive Garbage Scow ''C * Devidian Foragers C'' * Eyes in the Dark ''C * Fire Sculptor C'' * Hail ''C * Howard Heirloom Candle C'' * Humuhumunukunukuapua'a ''C * Incoming Message: Attack Authorization U'' * Isabella ''U * Jamaharon C'' * Kevin Uxbridge: Convergence ''C * La Forge Maneuver U'' * Latinum Payoff ''C * Phaser Burns C'' * Rescue Captives ''U * Romulan Ambush U'' * Security Sacrifice ''C * Seize Wesley R'' * Senior Staff Meeting ''U * Temporal Narcosis U'' * Thine Own Self ''C * Vorgon Raiders R'' * Vulcan Nerve Pinch ''C * Wolf U'' Missions * Brute Force ''R * Compromised Mission R'' * Diplomatic Conference ''R * FGC-47 Research R'' * Fissure Research ''R * Qualor II Rendezvous U'' * Quash Conspiracy ''R * Reunion R'' * Risa Shore Leave ''R * Warped Space R'' Personnel Federation * Beverly Picard ''R * Ian Andrew Troi R'' * Jack Crusher ''R * Lt. (j.g.) Picard U'' * Montgomery Scott ''C * Paul Rice U'' * Rachel Garrett ''R * Richard Castillo U'' * Tasha Yar - Alternate ''R Klingon * Governor Worf R'' * K'mtar ''R * Targ C'' Non-Aligned * Ajur ''U * Berlingoff Rasmussen R'' * Boratus ''U * Dathon R'' * Lakanta ''U * Maques U'' * Mickey D. ''U Romulan * Commander Tomalak R'' * D'Tan ''U * Major Rakal R'' * Stefan DeSeve ''R Ships Federation ships | text = . Commanded by Admiral Riker in an alternate future. was fitted with a third warp engine nacelle, greatly enhancing its speed and power. | affiliation = fed | commonality = ultra rare | cardtype = starship | cardimage = }} | text = . Predecessor of . Famous for heroic action in Battle of Narendra III, where it also entered a temporal rift. Commanded by Rachel Garrett. | affiliation = fed | commonality = rare | cardtype = starship | cardimage = }} Klingon ships | text = . Destroyed in an alternate future, only to be thwarted by the future . Named for the ferocious guardian of Gre'thor. | affiliation = kling | commonality = rare | cardtype = starship | cardimage = }} | text = . Bird-of-prey named in honor of the author of the classic work of Klingon literature, The Dream of the Fire. | affiliation = kling | commonality = common | cardtype = starship | cardimage = }} Romulan ships | text = . Powerful ship created in Barash's illusion. Commanded by Tomalak. Transported Admiral Picard and Deanna Troi to a Romulan peace conference. | affiliation = rom | commonality = rare | cardtype = starship | cardimage = }} Nonaligned ships to be protecting the peaceful society on Rubicun III. It was described as "half in, half out of our universe." | commonality = rare | cardtype = starship | cardimage = }} }} }} . "Children of Tama. Vorath's sword raised high. Dathon, speaking first. Tama and at El-Adrel. Tama's tears, shivering in the wind." | commonality = uncommon | cardtype = starship | cardimage = }} }} Category:CCG sets